


Results May Vary

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Cate is a Good Friend, Diapers, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Legos, Little!Cate, Little!Tony, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Gibbs, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Tony is Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's first night as a part of the family comes with a few surprises all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results May Vary

Kate walked into the office the day after she barged in on Gibbs and Tony after the two men, and DiNozzo wouldn't meet her eye. Gibbs didn't want to say anything, but he wanted his team to not walk on eggshells around each other. "DiNozzo," Gibbs said, not looking from his computer.

"Yes, boss," DiNozzo said a fraction of a second too quickly.

"Is there something you and Kate need to talk about?"

"No, boss."

"Then stop looking away from her like she can give you the plague through eye contact and work on the case!" Gibbs said.

Kate seemed surprised by what he said and how he said it. Gibbs mentally sighed. And _she_ needed to know that what happened after hours did _not_ , _ever_  affect what happened during hours. "Problem, Kate?"

"Wh--no, uh, no boss?" Late said, phrasing it like a question.

"Then don't act like there is," Gibbs ordered.

"Right. Sorry, boss."

DiNozzo glanced at Kate and Gibbs knew what was going to happen next. "Kate, do you want to spar in the gym? That warrant might take a couple hours."

Kate nodded, taking the hint, and the two left. Gibbs sighed and put down his pen, deciding that while it might not be the moral highroad, he definitely wanted to see that DiNozzo got the record straight. He took the stairs while Kate and DiNozzo took the elevator, so he got to the gym first, hiding in plain sight by moving the punching bags not strung up to the ceiling. DiNozzo and Kate walked in, dressed down in sweatpants and a T-shirt, and yoga pants and a tank top respectively. "Look, Kate, before you say anything--" DiNozzo started.

"He can't treat you like that here if he's kind to you after hours. That's gaslighting!" Kate interrupted. "It's not healthy!"

"It's Gibbs, Kate, this is normal. He should have said something about differentiating between on and off the clock?"

Kate huffed and nodded.

"On the clock I'm a subordinate, I follow orders, I make calls about chasing criminals, I'm an adult and he treats me like one," DiNozzo said. "Off the clock, you know what happens. I get treated differently, _because_  I'm off the clock. What happens away from the job can't affect the job. Gibbs knows this. It's _my_  rule, as well as his. If it bothers you, that's your problem, but you can't say anything, or let on that anything is different off the clock. It's no one's business except mine, Gibbs', and yours for _one_  night."

Kate wrapped up her fists and sighed. "As long as you _know_  what's going on, I suppose it's not as bad. But it's still not ideal."

DiNozzo shrugged. "It's fine for me and him, and neither of us have slipped up in front of anyone yet. _You're_  the one who barged in on us, after all," he explained with a grin.

Kate growled and swung at DiNozzo. He ducked and frowned. "You're really lucky we're supposed to be looking like we're sparring. Do you _ever_  find other ways to get out your aggression?"

"Shut _up_ , Tony," Kate said, swinging again.

Gibbs smiled and left. Tony's explanation would work for now, at least. He took the elevator back up to their desks and acted like he hadn't seen everything that had happened. But an hour later, when Tony and Kate came up because the warrant came through, Tony looked over at Gibbs, and Gibbs knew Tony knew he was watching.

He'd have to get everything ready for 2 tonight, and fast.

* * *

First things first, Gibbs had brought up the toy chest before Tony was here, and put it under the coffee table. He then texted Kate and Tony to get to his house, it was happening tonight, and he'd be making dinner. He knew neither of them had anything better to do. Now. What should he make for dinner? Something easy for Tony to eat, but would also appeal to slightly older tastes. He didn't know how little Kate might be. So, maybe chicken fingers...or macaroni and cheese; neither of them were lactose intolerant.

That settled, he went into the kitchen and put water in a pot on the stove before going to his pantry and looking for that box of macaroni he knew he had. He put it next to the stove and considered making some coffee tonight. But Kate would probably want some if he did, with the day she's been having, and he couldn't allow that if she was going to be little. So, no, he'd have to wait on the coffee.

The water boiled and Gibbs poured in the noodles, setting a timer for 10 minutes. He walked into the living room just as a car pulled into the driveway. Gibbs felt his stomach lurch. Why was he nervous? There was no reason to be nervous...unless he was nervous for Tony's sake. It was never easy for him to regress around a new person. So maybe he should just...pretend like Kate coming over was normal? At the very least, it might put _K_ _ate_  at ease.

He went to the bathroom and pulled out one of the Pull-Ups from under the sink. The door to his house opened and in walked Tony, Kate following behind. Gibbs smiled at Tony. "Hey, kiddo. I think you should put on some protection, before we do anything else, sound good?"

Tony flushed and nodded, taking the Pull-Up and going into the bathroom to change. Kate followed him with her eyes. "So, he really wears...?"

Gibbs nodded. "Hungry, Kate?"

Kate startled and turned to Gibbs. "Uh, a little. I haven't eaten since lunch."

"If you want you can help me finish up dinner. The noddles for mac and cheese are boiling, but when the timer stops you can help me drain them and mix in the cheese. Does that work?"

Kate nodded. Tony came out of the bathroom and walked over to Gibbs tentatively, giving him a hug and burying his face in his Papa's shirt. Gibbs smiled and ruffled his hair. "I have your toy chest under the table, ready for you. Maybe you could share with Kate tonight?"

"Katie," she corrected. "It, uh, makes sense. Even if it's just for tonight, you know?"

Gibbs nodded. "Right, sorry Katie. I'll let you know when you can help finishing dinner."

Tony left Gibbs and led Katie to the floor between the table and the fireplace, and pulled out the toy chest. Gibbs went to the kitchen and stirred the noodles, listening to the conversation in the next room over. "So, Tony, is there anything you want to play?" Katie asked.

"No," Tony murmured, almost too quiet for Gibbs to hear.

"Well..." Katie said, her tone of voice strained. "You have a lot of toys. Maybe we could put a puzzle together? Or we could play with...uh...oh, you have those big Legos! I loved playing with these!"

"They are fun..." Tony said.

"Why don't we build something? Something amazing!"

Gibbs could practically hear Tony's smile. "Yeah! But what?"

"Um...oh! We could build a castle! And the other toys could be the people living in the kingdom!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes! And we could be the king and queen!" Tony said. "How do we start?"

"Let's build the walls, with room for a door. We don't have a door, so it'll have to be pretend, but that's okay."

Gibbs listened to the kids build for a few minutes as he grated cheese for the sauce, when the timer rang. Gibbs turned off the stove and went out to the living room. "Kids, the noodles are done boiling. Dinner's almost ready, if you could get to the table, Tony. Katie, you can help with the last few steps."

Tony pouted but went to the table, and Katie followed Gibbs to help strain the noodles. "Careful, it's hot," Gibbs warned.

Katie nodded and together they poured the noodles into the strainer, and then back into the pot once the water was gone. Gibbs moved the pot back to the stove and took the large bowl of grated cheese, and poured it in. "The heat should melt the cheese just enough if you mix it right," Gibbs told Katie. "Careful not to spill, I'll hold the pot steady."

Gibbs got a good grip on both sides of the pot right behind Katie as she stirred, threw in more cheese, and stirred, until all the cheese was gone and melting into the noodles. Gibbs kissed her forehead, hoping that she wouldn't be put off by this, and led her to the table. "Great job, I'll serve the plates."

When Gibbs put the plates on the table, Katie and Tony both immediately dug in, but Katie was the only one using utensils. "Tony, please use your fork, I know you can."

Tony pouted. "But--"

"-No buts, you're old enough, aren't you?"

Tony turned to his mac and cheese and picked up the fork, picking at the noodles. Gibbs sighed. Tony definitely wanted to be fed tonight, but was too embarrassed to say anything. "Tony, please give me the fork," Gibbs said.

At the request Tony's grip tightened around the fork and he turned a shade paler, locking into place. Gibbs narrowed his eyes. " _Tony_ ," he warned.

Tony hesitantly handed it over and Gibbs pulled the plate closer to him. He could eat in a bit. He took a large scoop of noodles and moved the fork to Tony's mouth, where eagerly Tony took a bite. The boy blushed a bit, looking over at Katie, but Katie pretended this was something she saw everyday, bless her, and just smiled. Tony turned back to Gibbs and let himself be fed until his plate was empty. Katie still had some left to eat, so Gibbs ate his own plate quickly, as to supervise the rest of their playtime after dinner.

Katie stood up when she was done and took all 3 of their plates to the sink. "Let's finish our castle, Tony!"

Tony lit up and nodded, following Katie out to the floor. Gibbs sat on the sofa and watched them build their castle. It was not something to be trifled with, actually. It was more sophisticated than most of Tony's creations, and he figured that was Katie's influence. When it was done, Katie and Tony started interacting with the toys, making a whole little world. Gibbs laughed and moved to sit between them. "You two are forgetting something," he said.

Tony and Katie turned to him. "What are we forgetting, Papa?" Tony asked.

"Every kingdom...needs a dragon!" Gibbs exclaimed, pulling a stuffed dragon from the toy chest and waving it over the castle.

Tony laughed and Katie genuinely chuckled. "I'll slay the dragon trying to take over the castle!" Tony made a toy knight say, lifting it up and making its plastic sword hit the dragon.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Gibbs fake-roared back.

Katie picked up a second knight and said, "On 3. 1...2...3!"

She and Tony hit the dragon at the same time and Gibbs made it groan, letting it drop to the ground. "You win!" he said.

Tony high-fived Katie. "Yes!"

Katie laughed, before her pocket lit up with a text message on her phone. She pulled it out and her smile dropped. "Oh my gosh, the time! I have to go home or I'll never be able to wake up tomorrow!"

Gibbs sighed but understood, seeing as Kate lived over an hour away from his house, and dinner _had_  been a little later than most nights tonight. "All right. I think that's it for tonight. You two came over together, right?"

"Yeah, I'll drop you off on my way home, Tony," Kate said.

Tony sighed and stretched out on the floor. "Oh, all right," DiNozzo sighed. "I'm glad we got to go home first today, though, so I don't have to worry about my car."

"So, Kate, what do you think?" Gibbs asked, starting to put away the toys.

"I didn't think I would say this, but this was really fun. Not just relaxing, but _really_  fun. I'd come back, if you guys want."

"Yes!" DiNozzo said, a fraction of a second too fast.

Kate laughed. "I'm flattered, Tony," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I hate to break it to you, you're just not my type. And, I'm technically now your sister."

Gibbs shook his head. "So, I'll see you two at work tomorrow, then. Thanks for coming over."

Kate and Tony nodded, and all 3 of them got up and headed toward the door. Gibbs waved them off, and turned back into the house. Kate. Katie. _Who would've thought?_

He finished cleaning everything up and got ready for bed. This was going to be interesting, but something told him he wouldn't regret adding Katie into the mix of his family.


End file.
